Miracles happens
by lolly Fizz LRDM
Summary: Un tatouage qui n'en n'est pas un ? Un nouvel élève dont le nom est craint ? Une derniere année qui semble commencer sur les chapeaux de roues pour Gryffondor et Serpentard !Romances complexes c pr le dire ! HPHG GWOC RW.. et GW.. surprise!
1. Tatouage et révélations

Kikoo, je reviens en force ac une nouvelle fanfic ! Mais à la base, c'est elle ma premiere, celle ki ma inspiré la deuxieme « you're still the one » !

J'espere kelle vs plaira ! gro zoooooby !

Lolly xxx

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1 :** Tatouage et Révélation**

Une septième année qui commençait mal… c'est ce que la future Préfète en Chef de Poudlard se marmonna en elle-même en ce 31 octobre, veille de sa rentrée en « dernière », comme le chantait à tue tête Ron depuis le début des vacances. Ron… son meilleur ami… ou plutôt… ex meilleur ami.

Pourquoi celle-ci commençait mal ? Oh… tellement à dire… que même elle, LA plus brillante élève que Dumbledore ait jamais connu (énorme compliment sachant que ce dernier n'en était plus à sa vingtième bougie sur le gâteau !)… même elle ne savait l'expliquer… ou plutôt, ne voulait l'expliquer.

En fait, cette année commençait mal à cause d'innombrables évènements qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre en ordre dans son esprit.

Tristesse… alcool (non, là je rigole !)… vacances… amour… secrets… et… tatouage !

Oui, aussi dur que cela puisse paraître, cette année ne débuterait pas comme la routine du 1er Septembre qui s'était installé durant ces six dernières années.

Harry, ayant passé ENCORE un été… comment pourrait-on le qualifier d'autre que… désastreux, pitoyable, et ennuyeux à mourir, n'arriverait pas à 10h45 à la gare de King Cross accompagné… ou plutôt… jeté par dessus bord par les énergumènes de sales moldus qu'étaient son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia.

En arrivant au quai 9 ¾, il ne se chamaillerait pas avec Ron sur leur plan « vengeance » contre Malfoy et sa vive bande de Serpentards.

Et par dessus tout, il… il… il n'enlacerait pas Hermione en lui marmonnant à l'oreille un timide « Content de te revoir 'Mione, tu m'as terriblement manqué » comme il le faisait depuis leur entrée à Poudlard.

Harry… oh Harry… ! Sans parler de Ron! Lui, qui même ayant rêvé de Vélanes durant toute la nuit, arrivait avec son incontestable mauvaise humeur ! En même temps, il fallait le comprendre… Arrivé à dix-sept ans Molly Weasley, la mère la plus surprotectrice que le monde sorcier ait connu, l'accompagnait toujours jusqu'au train en lui tenant la main.

« J'ai plus quatre ans, maman, arrête ! » marmonnait-il, rouge de honte face à ses camarades.

« Futilité ! » ne cessait de lui répéter Molly.

Ginny entrait alors, à son habituel, en jeu, en le taquinant de plus belle :

« Mais voyons Ronichou… tout le monde est au courant que tu es le préféré de Mannnmannn ! » déclarait-elle en lui mettant en bataille les cheveux qui depuis deux ans étaient soigneusement coupés et mis en piques.

''Hé oui…'' se dit Hermione en empilant ses dernières robes de sorcière dans sa valise, avant de la refermer.

''Tout ça… tout ça à cause de MOI !'' ragea-t-elle, tout en laissant couler une fine larme sur sa joue, meurtrie par la tristesse.

Toute cette routine attendue… et chérie par Hermione durant toutes ces années serait gâchée par son dernier départ à Poudlard… ''Tout ça… tout ça'' se répéta-t-elle, en effleurant du doigt le bas de ses reins '' à cause… d'un fichu… simple… minuscule… mais si révélateur… tatouage.''

Qui aurait pu penser qu'une simple journée… vingt-quatre petites heures… soit mille quatre cent quarante minutes, aurait pu anéantir… six ans de complicité entre ces trois-là ? Les trois inséparables Gryffondor !

En fait, tout commença le dimanche de la semaine précédente.

Harry devait passer deux ou trois jours au Terrier car la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione, Seamus, Dean et Neville, lui réservaient une surprise de taille ! Une surprise pour fêter : de un, son anniversaire, de deux, la fin des vacances (qui d'ailleurs n'était pas censée être fêtée selon Ron !) et enfin leur entrée en dernière année d'étude dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard.

Molly Weasley avait tout préparé afin que cette journée soit réussie et ''spéciale'' pour Harry, celui qu'elle considérait et considère toujours, au grand damn de Ron, comme son septième fils.

Pour une journée ''spéciale'' Molly ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le soit autant !

Le Terrier se transforma ainsi en mini parc d'attraction avec un grand huit, un château gonflable, une grande roue… bref une vraie surprise party s'annonçait chez les Weasley !

Harry n'était bien sûr (ou plutôt comme d'habitude) au courant de rien (pauvre malheureux… non vraiment… snif !). Il tomba d'ailleurs par terre lorsqu'il fut accueilli par un « Surprise ! » qui aurait fait déterrer n'importe quelle momie !

« Euh… euh… » furent les seuls '' mots '' qu'Harry pu décrocher, face à toutes ces décorations… inattendues.

« Ben alors Riry… on a perdu sa langue ? » lancèrent en cœur Fred et George, tendant chacun une main au Survivant.

« Merci… mais qu'est-ce que… je… »

« Bon allez, Harry, c'est bon, on a compris que l'effet de surprise a marché, n'empêche que t'as pas encore tout vu, papa a ramené des barbes à papa et ça fait deux jours que l'odeur me passe sous le nez ! Alors, maintenant que t'es là, on va ENFIN pouvoir y goûter ! » s'écria Ron, plus affamé que jamais.

« Ok, c'est bon, relaxe mec… Ça fait JUSTE deux mois qu'on s'est pas vu et tout ce qui t'importe, c'est ton éternel estomac ? »

« Faut vraiment revoir l'ordre de tes priorités, Ronikee ! » ajouta Harry, à la fois enjoué et quelque peu vexé.

« Ben tu me connais, Harry ! Moi et la nourriture… et pis t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Franchement tu t'attendais à quoi ? » questionna Ron, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Euh… ben je m'attendais plus à un ''Salut, vieux, passé de bonnes vac's, comme d'hab' ?'' mais bon… voilà quoi… c'est pas grave. » le taquina Harry en faisant un semblant de moue.

« Harry ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! » lui susurra Hermione en se jetant au cou de son meilleur ami, puis se tournant vers le rouquin « Et toi, arrête de l'embêter ! » lui lança-t-elle en le fusillant d'un regard noir (mais il savait qu'elle ne faisait que le taquiner).

« L'année n'est pas commencée que tu joues ton chieur de première… vraiment ! »ajouta-t-elle avant de lui faire un revers de tête qui lui valut d'être fouetté par la longue e ravissante chevelure d'Hermione.

Ron la contourna pour rejoindre Harry en sifflant :

« Oui… mademoiselle. » et montant le ton « Préfète en Chef ? Tu parles… ! »

« Parce que tu crois que ton espèce de truc hideux de groupie portant le nom de Lavande Brown ferait une meilleure Préfète en Chef ? » demanda Hermione, touchée par les derniers mots de son meilleur ami.

« J'ai pas dit ça mais si tu continues… ça se pourrait bien ! » renchérit Ron, devenant légèrement rose.

« Ronald Weasley… tu n'es… tu n'es… » commença à pleurer Hermione.

« Je suis ? »

« Qu'un sale Serpentard ! »

Ron resta bouche bée face à l'insulte que venait de lui faire la fille qui… pour qui… il avait le plus de respect.

« Her… Her… Hermione… » bégaya-t-il, « tu… tu… tu m'as insulté là ? Non ? »

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas dépasser les bornes, Ron, et tu le sais aussi bien qu'Harry, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » dit-elle en essayant en vain de monter la voix et se tournant vers Harry.

« Il n'y a pas que Ron, 'Mione, qui a dépassé les limites » dit-il d'un ton réprobateur. « Vous les avez tous deux dépassées ! »

« Harry, honnêtement, ne te mêle pas de ça. » lança le rouquin d'un ton qui laisserait sans voix n'importe qui sauf Harry… et sûrement ces prétentieux et arrogants Serpentard.

« Si justement, je m'en mêle car vois-tu, mon petit Ronnikee d'amour, MOI j'en ai ma dose ! J'en ai marre de vous voir sans cesse vous chamailler comme… »

« Comme quoi ? » interrogea « Ronnikee » subitement.

Sur ce, Hermione, congelée dans son coin, pâlissait soudainement face aux mots qu'Harry s'apprêtait à prononcer.

« Comme deux idiots qui s'aiment éperdument mais qui, au lieu de se l'avouer comme des gens NORMAUX, font chier continuellement leur meilleur ami depuis six ans, ça te va ! » crépita Harry, le cœur soudainement plus léger.

« Euh… t'as fini ton discours là… C'est bon ? »

Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge. Un rouge de colère pour ce que venait de sortir son meilleur ami, et à la fois de honte par le fait qu'il s'agisse de ses sentiments les plus intimes.

Quant à la brunette, toujours aussi pâle, elle tentait de se faire aussi petite qu'une fourmi…

« Mes chéris, que se passe-t-il ici ? On attend que vous dans le jardin ! Fleur et Bill viennent tout juste d'arriver et ont une nouvelle à nous annoncer alors venez vite ! »

La voix de Molly résonna dans la petite pièce alors que chacun des trois Gryffondor se fixaient toujours dans les yeux, sans aucune réaction.

Molly allait continuer sa tirade lorsqu'elle s'inquiéta du silence inhabituel qui régnait dans son hall d'entrée.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » redemanda-t-elle.

Aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche des ados.

« Harry, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Ça ne va pas ? » Puis se tournant vers son fils « Ronichou… je t'avais prévenu pour ton allergie au soleil… ta peau claire et voilà… oh regarde-moi ces plaques rouges ! » dit-elle en caressant la joue de son « bébé ».

« Maman… ça va ! » répliqua Ron en bombant le torse, « j'ai plus cinq ans ! »

« Je sais, je sais… 'Mione chérie, pourrais-tu m'expliquer, toi ? Non parce que là j'avoue ne plus vous reconnaître et j'aimerais… »

Molly stoppa net sa phrase lorsque quelque chose au bas du dos d'Hermione retint son attention.

« Mione, qu'as-tu donc sur ton dos ? »

Hermione ne comprenant pas de quoi son interlocutrice parlait, la laissa s'approcher pour mieux regarder.

« Là… ici… mais… oh mon Dieu ! »

Molly, qui venait à présent de comprendre, resta sans voix.

Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule car à ce moment précis, Hermione recula d'un pas et rabaissa son débardeur… débardeur qu'elle regrettait à présent d'avoir mis.

« Maman… qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna Ron, ne semblant pas avoir vu ce qui troublait ainsi sa mère.

Hermione s'en voulait… elle avait oublié qu'elle ne devait pas mettre ce genre de tenue en présence d'Harry et de Ron ! Et là… c'était… le drame… c'était trop tard.

« Hermione… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tatouage ? Je croyais que… je croyais… » bégaya Molly.

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles, maman ? 'Mione n'a jamais eu de tatouage, elle déteste les aigui… »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et de s'écarter, elle sentit des mains familières effleurer son tatouage.

Lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour voir à qui étaient ces mains si viriles… elle tomba dans les yeux remplis de tristesse et de rage de Ron.

« Ron… je… je… je vais t'expliquer » tenta de dire Hermione d'une voix faible.

A ce moment, Ron se sentit submergé de toutes sortes de sentiments possibles en même temps.

Il enleva sa main aussi rapidement que possible, comme si le corps d'Hermione était brûlant comme la braise.

Harry, totalement largué par tout ce qui se passait depuis son arrivée au Terrier, s'était légèrement mis sur pause mais fut réveillé par un hurlement.

« Hermione… qu'est-ce que ? HARRRRRYY ! »

Le Harry en question se liquéfia au son si… si inhabituel de la voix de son ami.

« Quoi ? Ron, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? »

Hermione tenta de calmer le rouquin en lui posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule. Main qu'il rejeta d'un coup brusque d'épaule.

« Ron… ne dis rien que tu puisses regretter… il n'est pas au courant. »

« Au courant de quoi, bordel ? Arrêtez d'hurler, j'y comprends rien ! » commença Harry en élevant la voix face aux furies qui se tenaient devant lui.

« Fiche-toi de ma gueule, Potter ! Et moi qui te faisais confiance ! T'étais sensé m'aider, pas me tromper ! » le fusilla Ron.

« Enh ! »

Ne fais pas le crétin, Potter ! J'en ai assez de tes conneries ! J'aurais du me douter que tu aimais Hermione ! Depuis toujours… ! Depuis toujours j'aurais du m'en douter ! Comment tu lui souris, comment tu l'enlaces ! Tu me dégouttes Potter ! »

« Calme-toi Ron ! » intervint Hermione, « … je te dis qu'il n'y est pour rien là-dedans, c'est moi qui suis responsable de tout, je… je… je vais tout vous expliquer, je crois que ça a trop duré maintenant » tenta en vain d'expliquer Hermione, face à la rage de ses deux amis.

« WWWWWEEEAAASSSSSSLLEYY ! » tonna Harry, à présent hors de lui.

Un calme temporaire régna l'espace de… trente secondes pendant lesquelles Harry tenta tant bien que mal d'immerger de ce gros chaos.

« POTTER ! » renchérit Ron, écarlate, « j'aurais du m'en douter depuis le début ! Sa Majesté Potter avait le nom, la gloire, la célébrité, le look… mais non, tout ceci ne te suffisait pas, il a fallu que tu ais aussi ma copine ! »

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise avant de sortir :

« TA copine ? Ronald Weasley je n'ai JAMAIS été TA copine ! Si tu crois que je n'ai rien compris à ton petit jeu, c'est RATE ! Je t'ai dévoilé mes sentiments en quatrième année, mais tu t'OBSTINAIS à croire que j'étais attirée par Viktor ! Tu savais ce que je ressentais pour toi, ne fais pas le gamin de Pouffsouffle ! »

« Quoi ? » Ron perdit l'équilibre et dut se raccrocher au meuble le plus proche.

Tu m'as très bien comprise ! Je t'aimais et tu n'as rien fait ! C'est de ta faute en fait, tout est de ta faute ! A force de refouler tes sentiments, ce sont les miens que tu as effacés ! » continua Hermione, le cœur soudain plus léger.

Confus face à cette énième dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry sortit sa baguette et avant même que l'un des deux ne s'en aperçoive, il hurla :

« STUPEFIX ! »

On peut réellement dire 'hurla' étant donné qu'il y a de fortes probabilités que, de sa Bulgarie profonde, Viktor Krum ait entendu le sort (m'enfin bon, on a assez de deux mecs dans de beaux draps, on ne va pas y ajouter celui-là !).

« Ron, » commença calmement Harry, « je dois t'avouer que j'ai du mal à vous suivre tous les deux. Pour ce qui est de tes accusations de soi-disant vol de copine, je ne vois pas dans quoi tu m'impliques étant donné que tu n'es sorti avec personne depuis que je te connais ! Sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr… » ajouta-t-il en ébauchant un sourire.

« Secundo, auquel cas tu parlais d'Hermione, je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour agir seule. Seulement tu ne peux pas m'accuser de te l'avoir volé puisque, de un tu ne sors pas avec elle et de deux, parce que tout simplement elle n'est pas un objet. Hermione est ma meilleure amie et tu le sais depuis qu'on a onze ans, alors ne me dis pas que mes sentiments envers elle ont changé juste pour t'embêter ! »

Harry continuait son monologue face aux deux statues qui étaient réduites à l'écouter.

« J'ai toujours aimé Hermione… après tout qui ne l'aimerait pas ? Toi le premier tu le sais ! »

« Mais… mais elle est comme une sœur pour moi… la sœur que n'importe quelle personne aimerait avoir… » ajouta Harry.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, il sentit comme… une fausse note.

Jusque là, tout ce qu'avait avoué Harry était vrai : il considérait Hermione, sa 'Mione, comme sa meilleure amie… et il l'aimait plus que tout aussi… jusque là, tout sonnait juste.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il la compara à une « sœur » pour lui, son cœur flancha et Harry n'en comprenait pas très bien la raison.

C'était comme si… comme si son cœur refusait de la traiter comme une sœur… mais… plus… comme… 'Non, ce n'est pas possible' se marmonna en lui-même Harry. 'Hermione et moi ? Non…non… elle est comme une sœur pour moi…'

Harry resta ainsi, sans voix, pendant trois bonnes minutes, attendant une aide… une réponse de son ami… lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait lancé un sort de stupéfaction.

Sans regarder Ron directement en face, Harry annula le sort.

Hermione ne bougea toujours pas.

Non plus liquéfiée par le sort d'Harry mais par ses paroles… Ses derniers mots plus précisément.

'Une sœur… seulement une sœur…' se désespéra Hermione, dont les larmes commençaient à monter.

'Une sœur… seulement une sœur…' tentait de se persuader Harry, son regard évitant autant celui de Ron que d'Hermione.

« Ron » laissa-t-il échapper de ses lèvres tremblantes, « qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que… que 'Mione et… et… que… Hermione et moi t'avons trompé ? Je… je viens juste de réaliser que tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué d'où viennent tes accusations ! » se rappela Harry, redevenu aussi calme que s'il avait pris une douche froide.

Son ami se tourna alors vers Hermione, et sans avoir la force de pouvoir dire autre chose, pointa du doigt le tatouage d'Hermione.

« Ça… »

Hermione, pâle durant toute la conversation, et malgré les larmes qui coulaient librement, prit soudain une teinte rose vif en s'apercevant que de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude la dévisageait de haut en bas pour finir par s'arrêter sur… son tatouage.

Harry ne sembla pas tout à fait faire le rapport entre le simple tatouage qu'arborait Hermione et la violente dispute qu'l venait d'avoir avec son meilleur ami.

Il se rapprocha de plus près, gêné d'admirer les formes innocentes mais joliment présentes de Mione… Quand il fut assez prêt pour distinguer la forme réelle du tatouage, sa bouche s'ouvrit, telle celle d'une carpe hors de l'eau.

Son regard n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher. Le souffle coupé, le cœur battant la chamade… les papillons dans l'estomac… les oiseaux gazouillant dans sa tête et… cette chaleur… si présente qui lui parcourait le corps.

Une chaleur… qui lui était étrangère… mais… pourtant… si… bienvenue !

Il n'avait jamais ressenti cet effet-là avant !

_Un éclair… un… un… un éclair_ pensa Harry sous le choc. _Il existe des millions de milliards de tatouages possibles mais…_ les yeux de Harry se mirent alors à briller_… c'est un éclair… le tatouage d'Hermione est un éclair… mon éclair._

Ron semblait faire un cauchemar… oui, ça devait être ça… un cauchemar… et il allait se réveiller… il le fallait…

Hermione quant à elle ne savait plus que faire face aux deux paires d'yeux qui la fixaient comme si elle était un troll.

« Un ravissant troll » souffla Harry, comme s'il avait perçu les pensées de la brunette.

Hermione releva soudainement la tête, ne croyant pas ce que venait de lui souffler tendrement Harry.

« Tu as bien entendu » ajouta-t-il, tout en s'approchant plus près d'elle.

Les yeux chocolat d'Hermione se mirent à pétiller de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud (à quelques centimètres d'elle) de son ami.

Effectivement, ne sachant lui-même pas comment il était arrivé jusque là, Harry s'aperçut à son tour que leurs visages n'était séparés que de quelques… ridicules… centimètres.

Tout à coup, un gros « BOUM » se fit entendre. Ron s'était évanoui…

… mais personne ne sembla s'en inquiéter… les yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre, Hermione et Harry laissèrent le destin les emporter.

Harry mit alors son cerveau sur pause… son regard plongé sur celle dont la beauté lui faisait perdre la tête… puis il enlaça délicatement, de ses bras musclés, la fine taille d'Hermione et… quelques microsecondes plus tard… l'embrassa…

… l'embrassa d'un baiser passionné… qui se voulait éternel…

Ayé le chapitre est finit ! j'espere kil vs a plu, j'esséré de poster la suite bientôt, si les reviews st nombreuses !

Bizooo

Lolly


	2. Lorsqu'un secret tourne au drame

_Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please! Ptdr Là je pars toute seule dans mon trip ! Ouh là c'est une overdose de qui doit me faire cet effet là ! lol _

_Bon, suite à toutes vos gentilles (et méchantes) reviews, j'ai décidé que vous méritiez bien la suite ! Elle est un peu courte mais si vous êtes bavards en cliquetant sur la petite barre violette en bas la suite sera (beaucoup) plus longue…_

_Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier les personnes suivantes :_

_**Kyara Diggory** : Alors comme tu dirais wouah wouah wouah ! mdddrrrrr ! Kyara t'es la meilleure ! Merci beaucoup pr cette super gentille review !J'en profite pr te dire que je te soutiens à fond ds ta lutte « anti- parents » ! Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'aussi vitale , j'ai nommé le magnifique site de ! ptdddddddddrr _

_Bizoo ma chérie et bonne chance ;-)_

_**Gidro** : Bien sur que Ron est parfait, qui ne le sait pas ? mdrrr !Ah si l'autre cruche d'Hermione qui a mis trois plomb avant de se rendre compte que ce gros bêta était fou d'elle !_

_**Zozo **: je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire (à part merci bien sur !) Login toi et rejoins nous vite ds notre secte !mdr , nan sincèrement c'est beaucoup plus simple , après pour nous de te répondre et pour toi, d'avoir des nouvelles de tes fics préférées ! (d'ailleurs, juste une petite question, par curiosité : est ce que j'en fais partie ?) _

_**Lapetiteallemande **: Ahhhh ma petite allemande ! Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ! ptdr ! ça fais légèrement lèche cul qd mm nan ? lol ! Bon je t'ai pas envoyé ce chapitre car c ma best friend qui me l'a tapé ! Dc vali valou vala ! Merci pr tout, bizoo !_

_**Faeris : **que dire que dire , encore une review de ta part qui me touche beaucoup ! Contente qu'elle te plaise ! Dsl pr ce retard , je ne dirais pas de qui c la faute (n'est ce pas Devil Pops ! mdr ).Le troisième est déjà tapé si ça peut te rassurer ! Il ne mettra pas longtemps à arriver !_

_**Nananis **: Bon ben je v répondre aussi courtoche ke ta review : Full merci ! ptdr _

_**Le saut de l'ange : **Bon alors tout d'abord , ma ptite Devil Pops cherie (ki est en ce moment à coté de moi) te remercie bcp pr une partie de ta review ! Ben ouais, il faut dire que c elle qui m'a tapé ce chapitre dc je lui doit tout pr sa rapidité ….sa quoi ? ah non ça c pas possible , ça fait trois mois que jl'attend cte chapitre de merde ! ptdrrrrrr ! Bref, merci pr ta review , entièrement d'accord ac tt ske tu as dis ! Smack _

'_**tite Mione **: Ca c le genre de review très soft, classe light et rapide à taper : « super bien, vivement la suite ! » et qui fait tout de même, et ouais faut l'avouer, mega plaisir ! Donc énorme merci , j'espère que la suite qui arrive sera te convaincre de lire le troisième ! Zooby xxx_

_Et ensuite, comme ki diré la Lolly Fizz , on ne garde pas le meilleur pour la fin pour rien ! Un tout particulier enorme mega giga gros MERCI à ma cheridounette que je torture tout les jours Devil Pops LRDM ! Devil jt'adoooooooooooorrrrrrreeeee ! ( ouais de loin comme tu dis ! ) _

_Bon allez, j'ai assez parlé, lisez-moi cette nullité et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;-)_

-------

Chapitre 2 :

Lorsqu'un secret tourne au drame 

Les deux jours suivants cet incident furent des plus silencieux au Terrier.

Madame Weasley était fort habituée aux disputes entre ses enfants. Une naissait une heure et l'heure d'après elle disparaissait… mais celle-là… celle-là était toujours belle et bien présente.

Pour résumer le tout, c'était assez simple : Ron évitait Harry, Harry évitait Ron et Hermione les évitait tous les deux. Au milieu de ce bastringue, on retrouvait Molly, désemparée devant ces trois-là… Arthur, le père de Ron, lui était tout le temps au travail… et enfin… Ginny, qui n'y comprenait rien et, aux regards noirs de son frère, elle préférait ne pas comprendre.

L'heure du repas, qui habituellement, au grand damne de Mme Weasley, se terminait toujours dans un vacarme infernal, était à présent devenu aussi silencieux qu'une cérémonie d'enterrement.

« Harry, mon chéri, veux-tu que je te resserve un peu de gratin de citrouille ? » proposa Molly.

« Hunhun… » marmonnait alors Harry.

Celui-ci ne prenait plus qu'une seule portion des plats cuisinés de Molly, alors que d'habitude, celui-ci se resservait au moins deux ou trois fois et grattait les plats avec Ron… mais là… non… il semblait avoir perdu l'appétit.

Ron préférait ne plus donner signe de vie en ne daignant même plus descendre à table.

Quand à Hermione… elle ne touchait quasiment plus à son assiette. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de faire croire à Mme Weasley qu'elle faisait un régime.

Hermione ne le savait peut-être pas, mais son corps faisait rêver plus d'un élève de Poudlard et était jalousée par un bon nombre de collégiennes.

Aussi, si elle croyait ne serait-ce qu'un moment que Molly la croyait… elle se mettait la baguette dans l'œil !

Malgré sa blondeur vénitienne, la chef de famille ne se laissait pas duper comme un troll… oh ça non !

Elle ne savait pas comment s'était déroulée la suite de l'épisode 'tatouage d'Hermione' mais au comportement de chacun des trois ados, cela avait du monter en mayonnaise !

La fin de la journée arriva… le soleil orangé s'apprétait à se coucher alors qu'aucun changement ne semblait survenir à l'horizon de la maison des Weasley.

Molly décida alors d'y mettre son grain de sel !

'Mais en même temps, comment y mettre son grain de sel sans jouer la mère envahissante ?' se demanda Molly.

« Ginny… » se souffla-t-elle à elle-même.

Ginny était toujours une aide précieuse. Elle était amie avec tout le monde… et personne ne penserait qu'elle était une espionne ! pensait Mme Weasley, un sourire aux lèvres.

'Mais … là… ça la concerne un peu aussi. » se rendit-elle soudain compte.

'Depuis toujours… elle éprouve des sentiments à l'égard d'Harry… peut-être… peut-être qu'elle le prendra mal… mais à près tout… il vaut mieux que ça soit moi qui lui dise avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par elle-même !' finit-elle par se dire.

Il faut dire que Molly connaissait exactement les sentiments que sa fille éprouvait depuis ses dix ans envers son meilleur ami. Elle ne savait que faire… le lui dire… afin qu'elle souffre peut-être moins ou… garder le secret… comme l'avait fait Hermione. En y repensant, Mme Weasley se demanda depuis quand ce tatouage était présent sur les reins d'Hermione.

Après mure réflexion, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Elle s'y prit à plusieurs reprises avant de se décider à toquer puis entrer.

« Excuse-moi, ma chérie, je ne te dérange pas ? »

Ginny était assise en tailleur sur son lit, à bouquiner les publicités du magasin de ses frères, Fred et George. Elle leva la tête et sourit à sa mère.

« Bien sûr que non, mounette… j'dois même t'avouer que je m'ennuyais un peu… » dit-elle.

« Je comprends. »

« D'habitude, avec Hermione on passe notre temps à se raconter nos potins de vacances, en regardant Ron et Harry jouer au Quidditch et puis là… ben je sais pas… je ne les ai pas vu s'adresser un seul mot depuis la fête de dimanche ! »

« Oui. J'ai bien vu. C'est justement de ça que j'aimerais te parler, Ginny. »

« Mais le problème, maman, c'est que je ne suis au courant de rien ! J'peux vraiment pas t'aider. »

« Ecoute-moi, j'ai assisté au début de l'histoire mais après il a fallu que je retourne dans le jardin écouter la nouvelle que Fleur et Bill voulaient nous annoncer ! Du coup, je ne connais pas la suite, ni la fin de l'histoire. »

« Donc il s'est réellement passé quelque chose ? Mais… quoi alors… ? » demanda Ginny en invitant sa mère à s'asseoir près d'elle et lui raconter le peu qu'elle en savait.

« Bon d'accord… je vais te raconter mais… par où commencer ? »

« C'est si long que ça ? » gloussa Ginny en voyant sa mère croiser ses mains d'un air sérieux.

« Non en fait… pour ne pas passer par quatre cheminées… je crois que la cause de cette dispute… c'est en partie de ma faute. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Juste avant de retourner dans le jardin, je me suis aperçue qu'Hermione avait quelque chose de nouveau. » continua Molly.

« Ah bon ? » répéta alors Ginny. « Mais… quoi ? »

« Un tatouage ! »

« Enh ? » fut la seule réponse de sa fille. « Non maman, t'as du mal voir, Hermione n'a pas de tatouage… elle déteste ça… et puis les aiguilles… brrr… c'est à peine si elle ne s'évanouit pas dès qu'elle en voit une ! »

« Je sais mais c'est pourtant bien vrai ! Je croyais avoir rêvé mais je me suis approchée et là… j'ai vu… »

« Donc, tu ne rigoles pas… elle a vraiment un tatouage ? »

Sa mère hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Ben moi je dis OUAHHH ! Ça se trouve elle se l'ait fait avec Viktor, au début de l'été, quand elle est allée en vacances en Bulgarie ! »

« Peut-être mais… je ne… » voulut intervenir Molly.

« Et alors c'est quoi ? Si c'est ça qui met hors de lui Ron ça doit être un truc dans le style un petit cœur avec inscrit dedans VK ! Ouh là là… je comprends… »

« Non tu n'y es pas, c'est… » commença sa mère mais Ginny ne l'écoutait pas, elle continuait à partir dans un de ses rêves.

« …mais ce qui est quand même bizarre, c'est qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé… je croyais être sa meilleure amie… »

A ses mots, Mme Weasley se reprocha d'être venue lui en parler… non… elle n'aurait pas dû…

« … et puis… ça me fait aussi bizarre qu'elle ne m'ait pas dit pour Viktor et elle… encore qu'elle ne l'ait pas dit à Ron et Harry, je comprends mais MOI… » continuait Ginny.

« GINNY ! » dut dire d'un ton ferme Molly pour réveiller sa fille.

« Oui ? »

« Ce n'est pas un cœur… ni des initiales… ni quoi que ce soit d'autre en rapport avec ce garçon là… Viktor… »

« Krum. » ajouta Ginny. "Mais alors… je ne comprends pas en quoi ce tatouage a un rapport avec le fait qu'ils ne se parlent plus."

« Moi je croyais que Ron était jaloux de Viktor, parce qu'il aimait Hermione… Hermione je ne sais pas trop où ça en est avec Ron mais… enfin parce que… je croyais aussi à un moment qu'Hermione avait des vues sur Viktor et… » continua-t-elle.

« Tu croyais et tu croyais et je croyais… tu m'embrouilles Ginny…. Ce ne sont pas les feux de l'amour que tu nous racontes ! »

« Bon attends, j'essaie JUSTE de comprendre là ! Et puis… je comprends rien ! » s'énerva Ginny.

« Même avec cette histoire de tatouage, je ne vois pas où est le rapport ! Non parce que perso je ne vois pas en quoi ce tatouage peut mettre dans cet état Ron et Harry ! Ce n'est qu'un tatouage… moi aussi je rêve d'en avoir un mais bon avec papa… laisse tomber… pourtant il n'y a rien de vulgaire… en plus ça m'irait bien… »

« GINNY ! » répéta d'une voix forte sa mère pour capturer de nouveau son attention.

« Oui ? »

« D'après ce que je pense, la dispute ne serait pas comme d'habitude entre Ron et Hermione mais plutôt entre Ron et Harry… »

« Ron et Harry ? mais… »

« Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. » répondit calmement Molly. « Hermione semble toute effacée et troublée depuis qu'ils ont vu son éclair sur son dos. »

Ginny se figea comme une statue de glace.

« Enh ? Répètes ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Molly stoppa net et devint rouge d'embarras… elle avait gaffé… trop tard…

« Le tatouage d'Hermione est… »

« Oui ? »

« C'est… un éclair… » finit-elle par avouer.

« … un… un… un éclair… » répéta Ginny.

Ce minuscule mot résonnait alors dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger… elle restait bouche-bée.

Molly mit un terme à la discussion, voyant l'état (momifié) de sa fille.

Elle referma ainsi la porte, laissant seule sa fille recroquevillée et pétrifiée sur son lit.

« Je n'aurais pas dû… » regretta-t-elle.

Elle s'avança lentement dans le couloir et fut stoppée par quelqu'un… elle releva la tête et vit que ce quelqu'un était… Hermione.

« Mme Weasley ! » dit soudain Hermione, surprise. « Est-ce que… je peux vous parler ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! » déclara Molly en souriant.

« C'est à propos de… de ce que… de ce que vous avez vu dimanche… à la fête… »

« Oui… je vois… du tatouage… »

« Voilà… en fait j'ai tout de suite remarqué que vous étiez choquée et je comprends… »

« Tu comprends ? »

« Oui je comprends car voyez-vous… ce n'est pas un… » commença Hermione.

« Un éclair ? Hermione, j'ai bien vu et ne crois pas me tromper… »

« Si… si… c'est bien un éclair cependant… ce n'est pas un tatouage. » expliqua-t-elle.

Molly chercha du regard Hermione qui semblait embarassée…

« Comment ça, ce n'est pas un tatouage ? » la questionna-t-elle.

« Et bien… en fzit… personne ne le sait… mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense… je n'ai pas reçu ma convocation pour rentrer à Poudlard, l'année de mes onze ans… mais celle de mes dix ans. » avoua Hermione.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Dumbledore aurait… »

« Non, il n'a pas fait d'erreur. »

« Mais alors… »

« Alors cela veut dire que j'ai un an de moins qu'Harry et Ron, et le même âge que Ginny. »

« Et ? »

« Et je ne suis pas née un 19 septembre non plus… mais… un 31 juillet… »

« Comment ? Comme… » bégaya Molly.

« Oui Madame Weasley… comme Harry… depuis ma naissance, le jour même où Harry fut marqué d'une cicatrice par Voldemort… depuis de jour-là…j'ai cette tâche de naissance dans mon dos. »

« Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Que s'est-il passé ? » s'affola alors Mme Weasley.

« Je n'en sais rien… et… presonne ne le sait… pas même Dumbledore… c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'Harry et Ron ne sont… » Hermione s'arrêta puis reprit « n'étaient pas au courant… »

« Mais pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dit la vérité ? »

« Quelle vérité ? Il n'y a aucune vérité. Aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître, je suis attirée par Harry depuis ma naissance. Je connaissais tout de lui, avant même de l'avoir rencontré dans le Poudlard Express… et… je ne sais pas pourquoi même si je me suis attachée à Ron au point de vouloir être plus qu'une amie je… je… »

Hermione se mit soudain à pleurer.

« Je me retrouve toujours attirée par Harry ! »

Les larmes se firent plus grosses et coulaient abondamment contre l'épaule de Mme Weasley qui s'était approchée d'Hermione pour la calmer et la rassurer.

« Hermione, je comprends mieux maintenant… ne pleure pas… il fallait que tu en parles. »

« Tout est de ma faute… » pesta-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

« Non… non… ne dis pas ça, tu n'y es pour rien ! » tentait de la calmer Molly.

« Si… tout est de ma faute… j'ai rompu l'amitié si forte qu'il y avait entre Harry et Ron… j'ai embrassé Harry… Ron me méprise plus que tout alors qu'Harry m'évites ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! »

« Chuuuuuut… » continuait Molly.

« Tout le monde me déteste… Molly… j'ai perdu mes amis… et l'année… je vais être toute seule… je ne veux pas y retourner… »

« Où est donc passée le courage tenace de la meilleure Gryffondor ? Et qu'est ce que je ferais sans ma meilleure amie ? » dit alors une voix, qui surgit de l'ombre du fond du couloir.

Hermione leva les yeux puis ceux-ci se posèrent sur la jeune fille à la chevelure rousse qui lui faisait face.

« Ginny… »

« Hermione, j'ai tout entendu… » dit alors Ginny.

Puis dans un mouvement soudain, elle prit Hermione dans ses bras et lui murmurra à l'oreille :

« Je savais que tu n'aurais jamais fait un tatouage sans me le dire ! »

« Mais… comment ? » haleta Hermione.

Ginny baissa les yeux puis les tourna vers sa mère.

« Mione, maman me l'a dit il y a à peine cinq minutes mais… je n'y croyais pas… pas toi ! » finit-elle par dire en souriant timidement.

« Je voulais te le dire mais… j'ai essayé plusieurs fois… mais… »

En sanglots, Hermione ne parvint à finir sa phrase.

« Je sais Mione… mais ne t'inquiète pas… je suis là… et je reste ton amie… Je vais t'aider pour Ron et Harry… tu vas voir… les choses vont vite rentrer dans l'ordre. »

Hermione lâcha enfin un sourire et fit un regard malicieux à Ginny avant d'ajouter :

« Je ne doute pas de tes talents sur Harry… mais… pour Ron… cela me semble impossible…

-------

_Alors, c'était à chier, n'est ce pas ? Bon ben n'hésitez quand même pas à me le dire !_

_Petite pub pour la fic de ma bêta, lapetiteallemende. Pour toutes celles et ceux qui aiment les yaois, celle-ci est trop géniale, bien écrite et originale ! Normal, c'est ma bêta qui l'a écrite !_

_Allez, zooby à tous et n'oubliez pas !_

_La barre violette attend désespérément un geste de votre part…_

_Snif…_

_Reviewssssssss !_


	3. Un nouveau départ

_Ah là là ! snif ! snif ! Le dernier chapitre a apporté moins de reviews ….snif snif snif !_

_M'enfin, en mm tps je vs comprend pckil est très court et puis qu'il n'apprend rien de nouveau …enfin presque ! lol_

_Je tiens à préciser tout de mm ke cette fic est réellement une HGHP contrairement à ce que ctn pensent ! Donc continuez et vous verrez, c tt ske je peux vous dire ;-)_

_Sinon, pr tt ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, je vous remercie ENORMEMENT !_

_Merci à :_

**_Nananis _**_: Les wouah c'est mega trop malade bon c'est clair trop bon …j'adoooooooooorrrrreeeee ! Merci bcp pr ton soutien qu'il soit sur « you're still the one » que « Miracles happen » !_

'**_Tite Mione_**_ : Meuh non g pas dis qu'elle n'était pas originale ta review ! G dis qu'elle était soft classe et light ! C'était vraiment un compliment ! lol ! J'aimerai plus kil y ai de gens qui m'envoient des reviews même si elles st aussi courtes que les tiennes ! Bizoo et merci bcp pr tt !_

**_Le saut de l'Ange _**_: Je te rassure, comme je peux rassurer tout le monde, il s'agit bien d'une HGHP ! bizoo_

**_Mr têtedepigeon_**_ : Tout d'abord, avant de te remercier énormément je tiens à te dire que j'adoooooorrrrreee ton pseudo, sans dec a chaque fois que jle vois je suis EDR ! ( comme ma cop's Devil Pops qui est à côté de moi en ce moment ! lol ) Ok, y a aussi un autre point que jdois te parler, ma copine ( qui est célibataire au passage) me demande si tu aimerai faire plus ample connaissance ac elle (ou moi , mdr , ben ouais au passage ! lol !)__** Devil Pops : eh Lolly je tiens à TE signaler que TU es casée. Bizoo au passage à Adrien… Lolly : Eh mais j' t'en pose des qs ! Adrien il aime pas HP alors pr une foi ke j'peu coser ac un mec ki apprecie **_**les _bonnes choses ! lol ! Devil Pops : Ben voyons ! Dis moi têtedepigeon, tu sais que c'est pas très catho ce qu'elle fait là ! Et pis en plus, moi aussi j'apprécie les bonnes choses…Lolly :Non mais tu arrêtes ton délire Devil ! En plus keske ti connais toi de la religion catho ? T'es musulmane….pfff…retourne jouer ds la cours des petits ma vieille ! Jlé vu en premier ! mdddrrr, bon et pis c finis tt ces crochets, m'en sort plus ds mes remerciements moi , alors zut et flûte ! _**: _et puis si tu pouvais aussi ns envoyer une petite photo de toi, histoire de juger si tu as vraiment une tête de pigeon ! mmmmmmmmdddddddddrrrrrr ! plus bizoo_

**_Zozo_**_ : Merci la suite est là ! lol !_

**_Devil Pops_**_ : Non ms toi jte remercie pas, tu dragues à tt bout de champs les super reviewers ke g alors pfff troufiniole te tatawère va voir ailleur si j'y suis te cuire un œuf ! ptdr ! A part ça , j't'adore merci bcp ! mdr !_

_Bon, et puis pour tt ceux et celles qui n'ont pas encore lu ce chapitre et qui aurait mis une review…mdrrrr merci d'avance et je vs répondrai la fois prochaine ! Bizoo_

_PS : LES REVIEWS ANONYMES ST ACCEPTEES DS MA FANFIC ALORS N HEISTEZ PAS ! Et puis pr tt ceux et celles qui font partis de ces gens là, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : Loginez vous !_

_Bizoo à tous et bonne lecture !_

_Lolly Fizz LRDM xxx_

**Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau départ**

_Londres. Gare de King's Cross. Quai 9 ¾. 10h50._

Hermione, qui avait passé les trois derniers jours chez ses parents, n'avait pas eu le temps d'établir un plan de réconciliation avec Ginny.

Aussi, elle se retrouvait seule sur le quai 9 ¾ avec une peur au ventre abominable en attendant Ginny et qui sait… peut-être les garçons.

Ginny lui avait promis qu'elle essaierait de calmer Ron mais Harry, ce serait plus difficile, étant donné qu'il devait finir les vacances avec Remus, qui se sentait seul depuis la mort de son fidèle ami… Sirius, le parrain d'Harry.

Hermione salua quelques amis déjà présents et écouta le résumé des vacances de certains d'entre eux.

Elle fit un léger sourire en entendant des récits bien pire que le sien. Par exemple, celui d'Hannah, une septième de Poufsouffle. En revenant de son voyage en France avec ses parents et son frère, ils avaient trouvé leur maison sens dessus dessous ! Apparemment eut lieu une petite fête imprévue entre elfes de maison…

… pas mal les vacances !

Elle détourna ensuite son attention pour la poser vers des première année… qui, au passage… semblaient totalement perdus.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes de réflexion avant qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'elle était la nouvelle préfète en chef, et donc responsable de guider ces nouvelles recrues.

Elle s'approcha alors d'eux et se présenta poliment :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je serai votre préfète en chef cette année… je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue et surtout… n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez un quelconque problème ! »

« Merci ! » dirent les jeunes sorciers en chœur.

« Mais de rien. » leur répondit-elle en souriant.

« Miss Granger, où est-ce qu'on doit se mettre dans le train ? Est-ce que l'on doit se ranger par année ? Par maison ? Et est-ce qu'on arrivera directement à Poudlard en sortant du train ? Et… » débita un petit rouquin au regard anxieux.

Rouquin qui… rappela quelqu'un à Hermione.

« Déjà, tu peux m'appeler Hermione et sinon pour répondre à tes questions :

- non, tu es libre de choisir ta place dans le train et… tu vas t'en rendre compte assez rapidement… personne ne reste en place dans ce train.

- Ensuite, non, on n'arrive pas directement au château de Poudlard, mais au village de Pré-au-Lard. Vous serez escortés ensuite en barque par Hagrid, le garde-chasse. »

« Sur le lac ? » intervint une petite fille, soudain apeurée.

« Oui… mais ne t'inquiète pas… » commença Hermione.

« Aline… Aline Crivey. » se présenta-t-elle en levant sa main.

Hermione fut surprise et serra gentiment la main d'Aline.

« Enchantée Aline… dis-moi… serais-tu de la famille de… »

« Colin ? Oui, c'est mon cousin, il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et ta bande, tu sais ? »

« Ah bon ? » répondit-elle, surprise. « Enfin, en tout cas je comprends que tu aies peur du lac, mais ne te généralise pas au fait que ton cousin Dennis y soit tombé en première, d'accord ? »

« D'accord Hermione… je m'en rappellerai ! »

Les première année se faufilèrent rapidement dans le train tandis qu'une voix féminine lança derrière Hermione :

« Eh bien, Hermione, j'dois dire que là, tu m'épates, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie ! Je crois que Poudlard va enfin avoir affaire à une préfète en chef digne de ce titre. »

« Merci Gin' ! » répondit Hermione, qui reconnut de suite la voix de sa meilleure amie.

« Mais de rien, Mione, c'est la vérité. » ajouta Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione semblait chercher quelqu'un mais… il ne venait pas. Ginny le remarqua et lui confia :

« Il est dans le train, si c'est Ron que tu cherches ! »

« Ah… et… Harry ? » questionna-t-elle, une larme au coin de l'œil.

« Il ne prend pas le train, il est déjà sur place. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« En fait, Remus a emménagé dans… » Ginny baissa d'un ton pour que toute oreille indiscrète ne l'entende pas « … la Cabane Hurlante, et Harry est venu l'aider à finir les quelques travaux qui étaient nécessaires. » finit-elle.

« Les quelques ? Tu déconnes Gin', cette maison est une rui… »

Ginny posa rapidement sa main sur la bouche d'Hermione.

« Chut… Ne parles pas trop fort… personne ne doit être au courant que cette caba… enfin que cet endroit est à nouveau habité, donc tu ne le répèteras pas, promis ? »

Hermione prit de leur façon secrète la main que sa meilleure amie lui tendait et elle crachèrent toutes deux en même temps.

La préfète en chef sourit à cet échange.

« Va ptètre falloir qu'on change notre code secret quand même parce que… voilà quoi, en tant que préfète et préfète en chef… de Gryffondor en plus, on se doit de montrer l'exemple ! »

Puis elles ricanèrent ensemble et, bras dessus, bras dessous, elles montèrent le sourire aux lèvres dans le train.

Rentrant toujours les derniers dans le train, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry avaient extrêmement du mal à trouver un compartiment libre, mais heureusement pour Hermione et Ginny, le problème ne se posait pas.

« Tiens » dit Hermione en montrant un compartiment, « c'est celui des préfets. »

Elles furent assez étonnées de voir que celui-ci était encore vide mais décidèrent de s'installer.

« A quelle heure doit-on commencer notre ronde ? » demanda Ginny.

« Ben… normalement on est censé attendre que tous les autres préfets soient là… pour se répartir les tâches mais là… je ne comprends pas. » lui répondit Hermione d'un air surpris.

Le temps passait et Ginny et Hermione étaient toujours sans nouvelle des autres préfets.

Après une courte sieste, elles achetèrent des friandises et se mirent à parler des potins.

« Tu sais Mione… avant-hier, j'ai parlé avec Ron. » lança Ginny.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Ben en fait… après réflexion, il s'est rendu compte qu'Harry n'y était pour rien. »

« Ouf… ça m'enlève un poids ! »

« Ouais mais bon… il ne sait pas où il en est avec toi… et apparemment, c'est ce qui l'a le plus blessé… je ne te parle pas du choc que ça lui a fait quand il t'a vue embrasser Harry en plus. » continua-t-elle.

Hermione ne disait rien… elle écoutait tranquillement.

« Mione, j'ai une question à te poser, et pour que je puisse t'aider, il faut que tu me répondes sincèrement. »

Hermione leva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Promis » sourit-elle tristement.

« De qui es-tu réellement amoureuse ? »

« Si je le savais… » fut la seule réponse d'Hermione.

« Réfléchis Hermione… Avec qui ris-tu pour un rien ? Avec qui te chamailles-tu rien que pour être sa souris ? Pour qui serais-tu prête à faire des sacrifices comme passer des heures de colle avec Rogue ? Pour qui serais-tu prête à offrir ta vie… ton cœur et… ton corps ? Pour qui… »

« Pour Ron… » souffla-t-elle.

Ginny enlaça Hermione et lui dit :

« Bien… maintenant… tu le sais… je le sais… c'est le plus important. »

Elle relâcha son étreinte et Hermione la regarda tristement.

« Mais… Ron… ne m'aime pas Ginny… en tout cas… ne m'aime plus maintenant. »

Elle renifla puis laissa couler une autre larme, que Ginny retint.

« Non… non ma chérie… loin de là… il est fou de toi et cela depuis bien longtemps… seulement… »

« … Seulement j'ai tout gâché. » bondit Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… ou du moins pas entièrement vrai. Calme-toi, Mione. Il faut le comprendre aussi… tu as toujours été plus proche d'Harry que de lui et… »

« C'est FAUX ! » hurla Hermione, « Ron m'a toujours cherché et m'a blessé un bon nombre de fois en première année et… Harry m'aidait à tenir… c'est tout… » ajouta-t-elle.

« Donc c'est bien ce que je dis, tu as toujours été plus proche d'Harry. Ecoute-moi Hermione, je connais Ron et je te connais aussi. Ron a toujours été dingue de toi, depuis qu'il t'a vu dans le train… mais… il a peur de toi ! »

« Merci, là tu me réconfortes énormément Gin', super, je fais peur à l'homme que j'aime, G.E.N.I.A.L.I.S.S.I.M.E ! Vraiment, nan je… »

« Arrête Hermione, tu ne comprends pas ! Avoue qu'au niveau ''vie amoureuse'', tu as toujours été et est toujours très exigeante. » s'enquit d'ajouter Ginny.

« Excuse-moi si je ne suis pas une 'Marie-couche-toi-là', comme ces pimbêches de Parvati et Lavande. J'ai ma fierté et je préfère trouver le bon avant de m'engager, c'est tout ! » s'énerva Hermione.

« Je sais… je sais… mais c'est justement pour ça que Ron a peur de toi. Il n'a jamais su s'y prendre avec les filles et il a… »

« Pourtant, avec cette pétasse de Brown, il n'a eu aucun problème à ce que je sache. D'après les rumeurs… »

« Depuis quand écoutes-tu les rumeurs ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Ron n'est pas ce genre de garçon et tu le sais ! »

« Pff… » pouffa Hermione d'un ton indifférent.

« Ecoute-moi, Hermione, au lieu de faire ton boudin, je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toutes, RON T'AAAAIIIIIIIMMMEE ! Veux-tu que je te le répète ? »

« Non… ça va aller. » chuchota Hermione en se figeant face à la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de leur compartiment.

« Ron ! » dit gaiement Ginny en apercevant son frère.

Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione qui était à présent aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« C'est marrant, on parlait justement de toi ! » ajouta-t-elle en fixant Hermione, qui semblait trouver un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussures.

« Que voulais-tu nous dire, Ron ? » lui demanda sa sœur.

Ron ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par la beauté de celle qui faisait chavirer son cœur… mais pour qui ce n'était pas réciproque, pensa-t-il.

« Ro… ooo… on ! » chanta Ginny.

« Oui, quoi Gin' ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grogna Ron.

« Ben c'est plutôt nous qui devons te poser la question, c'est toi qui es venu nous voir à ce que je sache ! »

« Ah… oui… » Ron se mit à rougir, puis retrouva ses esprits, « Euh… en fait on se demandait pourquoi vous ne faisiez pas votre ronde, comme font les préfets normalement ! »

Hermione se leva d'un bon et poussa un juron alors que Ginny répondit calmement à son frère.

« Parce que normalement, on doit le faire une fois tous les préfets réunis et là… ben on est toutes seules donc bon… »

« Ben j'sais pas moi, vous pourriez ptètre vous en préoccuper un peu plus au lieu de vous raconter vos potins de filles ! » fit Ron en prenant un semblant d'air sérieux.

Hermione n'osait toujours pas croiser le regard de Ron de peur que…

« Hermione… » commença timidement Ron, « est-ce que je pourrais te parler plus tard… seul à seule ? »

Elle rassembla son courage à deux mains et lui fit un 'semblant' de signe qui voulait dire oui.

A ce moment précis, Hermione crut reconnaître une lueur d'espoir… et de timidité dans les yeux de Ron, et non de la colère, comme elle craignait d'y trouver.

Gênée du silence qui régnait à présent entre eux, Ginny préféra le couper.

« Hermione, on devrait faire notre ronde… tant pis si les autres ne nous aide pas… nous on l'aura fait et Mc Go ne pourra pas nous punir… qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

En relevant la tête, Ron remarqua que le regard d'Hermione était posé sur lui et… rempli de tristesse et d'amertume. Depuis combien de temps la fixait-elle ? se demanda-t-il.

Se sentant rougir, Hermione détourna la tête puis déclara :

« Ok ! Let's go ! »

Quand elle sortit du compartiment, sa main frôla celle de Ron, ce qui la fit, et lui aussi, rougir de plus belle.

Ginny sortit à son tour, s'approcha de son frère et lui murmura à l'oreille…

« On dirait que ça s'arrange, non, frérot ? »… avant d'y ajouter un magnifique et discret clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent enfin seules dans les couloirs, Hermione prit les initiatives.

« Bon alors, comme on est que deux, on va s'organiser comme ça : tu prends ceux de gauche et moi je m'occupe de ceux de droite ! »

« Facile… tu te prends les sympas et tu me laisse les Serpentard ! Ils se mettent toujours au fond à gauche ! » répliqua Ginny accompagnée d'une moue infantile.

« Ouaip ! I know, I know… mais tu vois ma puce, ça, c'est le privilège de l'âge ! » lui dit Hermione en rigolant.

« Hum… Hum… Juillet 88… il me semble que c'est après Mars, non ? » lui rappela alors Ginny.

Hermione lui tira la langue et ajouta :

« Ouais peut-être… mais bon… enfin… respecte tes supérieurs alors ! » gloussa-t-elle en se mettant au garde-à-vous et lui montrant d'invisibles galons.

« Bon… d'accord… ou plutôt… OUI CHEF ! »

Les filles étaient à présent écroulées de rire, mais se remirent vite au sérieux… après tout… elle devait montrer l'exemple ne cessait de répéter Ginny en imitant la voix du Professeur McGonagall, la directrice des Gryffondor.

« Bon allez… on rigole plus… c'est l'appel de classe. » dit Hermione d'un ton solennel.

Puis elles se séparèrent et commencèrent leur ronde. Plus les compartiments passaient, plus Ginny redoutait d'arriver au dernier : celui des Serpentard de septième année.

Mais celui qui le précédait était celui de Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville. Alors elle décida de prendre un peu plus de temps dans celui-ci.

« Salut Gin' ! » salua gaiement Dean, un de ses ex-petits copains… décidément toujours accro.

« Salut Dean, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? » fut la seule chose que trouva de mieux à demander Gin'.

« Passables, et toi ? »

Ginny tourna discrètement la tête vers son frère puis répondit :

« J'en ai vu des meilleures ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » lui demanda Neville.

« Ben en fait… on fait notre ronde avec Hermione et mon prochain compartiment ne m'inspire pas vraiment ! »

« Il y a qui dedans ? »

« A ton avis ? » intervint Ron comme si la question était stupide.

« Malfoy et sa bande… » soupira Ginny.

« Ah… eux… » grogna Seamus.

« Te fatigues pas Gin'… ils sont tous là… malheureusement. » bouda Ron.

« Je sais… mais c'est le règlement… et tu connais Mione ! Si je ne le respecte pas elle va en faire tout un plat ! » blagua-t-elle.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Gin' ! J'peux savoir ce que tu fais à jacasser au lieu de finir ta ronde ! Il te reste un compartiment à ce que je sache ! » pesta Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais ils sont tous là Mione alors ça sert à quoi ? Je vais encore me faire insulter par cette fouine et cette pétasse de blondasse qui lui sert de copine ! » grogna Ginny avec un air de chien battu.

« Miss Virginia Weasley, voyons, ce n'est pas un langage élégant venant de votre bouche ! Vous me choquez ! » dit Hermione en prenant de grands airs. « Et puis de toutes façons… » reprit-elle, « ils ne t'insulteront pas aujourd'hui car… ils se sont défoulés sur moi il y a deux minutes ! »

« Changement de compartiment, sûrement ! » expliqua-t-elle à Ginny qui restait perplexe.

« Enfin bref… Gin', si tu veux, tu peux rester ici, je crois que dans ce compartiment, il s'agit des première année avec qui j'ai sympathisé à la gare… on se rejoint plus tard, ok ? »

« Pas de problèmes, et merci ! Au fait… désolée… pour Malfoy et les autres… » répondit Ginny, compatissante.

Hermione passa la porte du dernier compartiment et ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver… les première année qu'elle avait rencontré au départ du train.

Les enfants crièrent en chœur :

« Salut Hermione ! »

Hermione rougit en voyant que ces nouveaux élèves semblaient l'apprécier.

« Salut ! Je fais ma petite ronde, juste pour voir si tout le monde est là ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

« Mais tu ne nous dérange pas tu sais ! Au contraire, on était en train de se disputer sur un fait… et puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir nous départager ! »

Hermione n'aimait pas trop jouer la juge mais bon… elle rigola en elle-même…

« Allez-y, je vous écoute. » dit Hermione en croisant ses mains, prenant son rôle au sérieux…

« Jimmy raconte qu'à Poudlard, tous les escaliers bougent, et Théo affirme le contraire. Personnellement je ne sais pas du tout qui croire ! » exposa alors Aline.

« Et bien, je suis désolée Théo, mais Jimmy a raison, à Poudlard, les escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête, et croyez-en mon… » Hermione s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un dormait sur l'une des couchettes.

« Harry ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Chuuut… » lui souffla Aline, « il dort depuis qu'on est entré dans le train. »

« Mais… je croyais que… Ginny m'a dit qu'il était à Pré-au-Lard… » se marmonna-t-elle.

« Tout ce qu'on sait de lui, c'est que c'est un nouveau lui aussi ! » ajouta Aline.

« … et qu'il s'appelle Matt ! » s'empressa de dire Théo.

« Enh ? De quoi ? Non, c'est… c'est mon meilleur ami, il s'appelle Harry ! On se connaît depuis notre première année à Poudlard, il n'est pas nouveau ! »

« Bizarre… bizarre… » répondit Jimmy, d'un air soupçonneux.

« Pourtant, j'te promet, quand on s'est présenté à lui, il nous a dit qu'il s'appelait Matt ! » répéta Aline.

« C'est… étrange… vraiment… très étrange… » pensa Hermione, le regard toujours fixé sur l'endormi.

« Ouaip ! » sourit Théo.

« Bon… écoutez, je vais me renseigner moi, d'accord ? J'vous laisse et puis… bon… peut-être à tout à l'heure, au repas ! Qui sait ? Peut-être serez-vous des Gryffondor ! »

Elle referma la porte et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le compartiment où l'attendait probablement Ginny.

Malheureusement, le compartiment était désert. Elle décida donc de consulter seule la liste des élèves de cette année.

_**Première année**_

_Anderson Janet_

_Avery Mickael_

…

_Crivey Aline_

…

_Ground Jamie_

…

_Jabbot Cassandra_

…

_Pinnard Martin_

…

_Smith Théo_

_Spears Jimmy_

…

_Tormento Joey_

_Triviani Chandler_

…

« Aucun signe d'un quelconque Matt » se dit Hermione, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Toi, vu ta tête, il y a quelque chose qui te turlupine ! » remarqua Ginny en faisant son apparition dans la pièce. « Explique à Tatie Ginny ! »

« Je suis allée au dernier compartiment. » commença sérieusement Hermione.

« Et alors ? C'était les première non ? »

« Oui mais il y avait aussi quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Et ? »

« Et c'était Harry ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ! Je t'ai dit qu'Harry était déjà sur place, il m'a envoyé une lettre hier soir ! »

« Je te dis que c'était Harry, je suis pas miro quand même ! » insista Hermione.

« Et moi je te dis que non ! C'est impossible ! » répliqua fermement Ginny.

« Mais il y avait quand même un truc qui clochait… »

« Ben forcément, vu que c'était pas lui ! »

« Mais arrête avec ça Gin' ! J'te dis que c'était Harry ! Le truc qui clochait, c'est qu'il s'est présenté aux première sous le nom de Matt ! »

« Dis-moi Mione, t'as déjà porté des lunettes ? » la taquina Ginny.

« Ginny, déconne pas ! J'aurais mis ma baguette à parier que c'était Harry ! »

« Mais si ces élèves t'ont dit qu'il s'appelait Matt, c'est peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il s'appelle Matt ! »

« Ouais peut-être… mais comment expliques-tu qu'il n'y ait son à aucun fichu endroit dans la liste des première ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu connais le mot 'transfert' ? Peut-être que Monsieur n'est pas un première, c'est tout ! » ajouta Ginny en rigolant.

« Il n'était sur aucune liste Gin' ! »

« Ecoute Mione, si tu veux jouer les Sherlock Holmes, te déranges pas… mais après ne t'étonnes pas que Ron ait peur de toi ! » reprit sérieusement Ginny.

« Mais arrêtes avec ces histoires de 'je fais peur à tout le monde' ! Et puis je ne joue pas, je fais juste mon job de préfète ! Ce mec… si c'est pas Harry et qu'il s'appelle Matt… il n'a strictement rien à faire dans le train ! » tempêta Hermione.

« Tu veux dire ta curieuse ! » la taquina de plus belle son amie.

« Gin', ce mec est le SOSIE craché d'Harry, mais il s'appelle Matt… d'après les première, il est nouveau à Poudlard mais quand je vais voir la liste, il n'y figure pas… et TOI, tu n'en as rien à faire et tu me prends pour une dingue ? »

« Oui, j'te prend pour une dingue… une ravissante mais CURIEUSE dingue ! » lui répondit Ginny.

« Bon ben tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là ? Ben on verra qui rira la dernière ! Et laquelle de nous deux sera envoyée à Ste Mangouste ! »

Ginny lui tira la langue comme une gamine et elles partirent alors dans un énorme fou rire.

« Bon… on devrait rassembler nos affaires… on arrive… » commenta Hermione en apercevant le village de Pré-au-Lard.

Elles descendirent en dernières, afin de s'assurer que tout le monde était bel et bien descendu à quai, et que personne n'était resté dans un compartiment.

A peine avaient elles mis le nez dehors qu'elles furent rejointes par Harry et Ron.

Ces deux derniers ne s'étaient excusés que par lettre, et ils redoutaient le moment où il seraient face à face… mais cela ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça, selon Harry.

Ron sortit du train légèrement endormi, et cherchait son meilleur ami du regard.

Aucun signe de vie… quand soudain…

«« Toujours le dernier à sortir à ce que je vois ! Je croyais que c'était toujours à cause de MOI qu'on était les derniers ? » dit une voix suave derrière lui, en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

« Harry, vieux ! Ouais… ben… enfin… bon d'accord j'm'étais ptêtre trompé ! »

« Laisse tomber Weasley ! Allez… comment s'est passé ton voyage ? » interrogea-til.

« Bien…bien… un peu ennuyeux sans… tu sais Harry… j'suis désolé… enfin… j'voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction de la dernière fois ! » bégaya Ron tout en rougissant légèrement.

« C'est pas grave… tu sais… moi aussi j'te demande pardon… j'pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit… et puis… pour le baiser… »

« Non, t'as pas à le faire… t'avais raison à propos d'Hermione… elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut et… et t'es un gars bien… et-et vous allez bien ensemble, personne ne… »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois… c'est pas c'que j'veux… et tu le sais très bien… tu sais pour qui… enfin c'que j'veux dire… c'est que… c'est que… tu me connais assez bien pour savoir… qui j'aime… » avoua finalement Harry, désemparé.

« Oui… mais j'suis désolé d'avoir mis ta parole en doute. »

« J'ai quand même embrassé Hermione ! »

« Oui ben, ça va, t'es pas obligé de t'en vanter non plus ! » rouspéta Ron, « le problème, c'est que toi, tu t'es expliqué sur le sujet… mais Hermione non… Malgré le fait que je sais que tu ne ressens pas plus qu'une forte amitié pour elle… ben… ça n'empêche qu'elle a un tatouage en forme d'éclair ! »

« T'es pas obligé d'HURLER, tu sais ! Je l'ai vu aussi ! » chuchota Harry, embarrassé. « Quand au tatouage, je sais pas non plus mais ça m'étonne d'Hermione… tu sais… je sais que je suis son meilleur ami… mais je sais aussi que vous deux… ben… c'est différent quoi ! »

« Différent ! Différent ? Merci… non franchement merci Harry, tu me remontes vachement le moral en cinq minutes, tu sais ! » ironisa Ron.

« Ron ! » s'indigna Harry. « Fais pas le crétin… tu sais où je veux en venir et t'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire par différent ! »

« Peut-être… peut-être pas… en tous cas j'aimerais y croire. »

« En tout cas, vu qu'on ne lui a pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer une seule fois… on n'a pas à se plaindre de ne pas savoir. » ajouta sombrement Harry.

« …mouais… mais je veux comprendre… elle nous cache quelque chose…et j'veux savoir. »

« En attendant, faut réparer nos conneries, les voilà, allez viens vieux ! » dit Harry en emboîtant le pas.

« NOS conneries ? T'as bien dit NOS conneries ? C'est pas nous qui avons un éclair sur… » pesta Ron, indigné par les derniers mots de Harry.

Harry s'arrêta net pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi elle a ce tatouage oui ou non ? » Ne voyant aucune réaction, il reprit la marche et marmonna « Alors faisons comme si de rien était, pigé ! On s'en occupera après le dîner. »

Qu'est-ce que Harry peut être directif quand il s'y met !

_Bon, j'suis obligé de faire un mot de fin alors voilà je fais….._

_UN MOT DE FIN ! mdddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_La barre violette attend desesperement un geste de votre part alors : « A vos souris ! et clik clik clik ! »_

_Re bizoo_

Lolly xxx 


End file.
